Alma
by PoisonLilith
Summary: This is basically just a story I wrote that was inspired by the character of Alma from the F.E.A.R. games. I might continue the story but I'm not quite sure so I will leave it as in-progress just in case.


Alma

Once upon a time in a dark room to far for us to find there was a little girl. She had eyes cold and evil that looked as if they were made of rubies, her hair black as a moonless night hair straight and lifeless. She had no knowledge of feelings or how to care; she had been locked up since the day she was born. She didn't know how to show or feel emotions in anyway, a merciless child.

One evening the guards went to feed her as they walked they noticed something evil was around them the air was heavy and they felt uneasy. When they opened the feeder slot they looked in and noticed _Alma_ sitting in the corner of her cell covered in a blanket of blood, her cell walls covered in bloody hand prints, multiple corpses lying in her cell. As soon as the guards saw they ran. As soon as they began running the door to Alma's cell went flying off the hinges and into the wall. Alma came walking out of her cell body limp and head down as if she were dead but still walking. She quickly looked up and focused deeply on the guards. She saw a John M. Lerch and an Xavior L. Wellings she could see they're life stories John grew up in a successful family he had a loving wife 3 kids and was expecting another his dog had just had puppies, she saw Xavior's story a lonely boy no dad no mom no friends no family. Alma grinned, and in a matter of seconds the men's bodies had been torn to shreds as if a giant rat had attacked them, they're blood covered the walls. After an hour and a half the guards never reported back so two other guards were sent to see what was going on. As the guards walked down the hallway they saw Alma walking limply like before, as the guards raised they're weapons and prepared to shoot, transparent demon like things came from the walls and ground and turned the guards bodies into a bloody mist, they're blood rained down the walls like a gruesome slaughter house. From the surveillance room a guard watched, in a hasty reaction he reached for the panic button, as he watched on the screen Alma quickly turned around and stared directly into the camera here eyes looked like displaced red pixels, Alma stared into the guards soul as his heart started beating he hit the panic button and as soon as the button had gone off the guards head popped off and blood showered the surveillance room.

All the guards hearts started pumping as they suited up and armed themselves, they all began to think of when they received this job the commander yelling in they're faces "it's a maximum security facility, one inmate, its not to leave its cell, they're one way in and one way out, if the inmate does manage to escape shoot aim only for the head, you will not have time to think just shoot." The guards were unsure about shooting a small girl. The guards ran out of base single file heavily armed and ready for World War III. When they got positioned with a guard in every hallway room and corner and a sniper on every ledge and over view. They waited for hours and couldn't seem to find Alma anywhere, when all of a sudden one of the guard's heads falls off and roles down the hall way as his body drops to the floor the guards see Alma appearing and disappearing like a light flickering on and off. The guards begin to panic and scurry around readying they're weapons they began to shoot they all run out of ammo and realize none of the bullets hit Alma they all missed her, they're bullets went right through her. Alma disappears for a final time and the guards think they scared her away.

At one end of the hallway bursts a huge flame of blue, green, and orange fire the guards see that Alma is in the fire almost as if she is the fire itself as Alma walks down the hallway the flames follow her. As the guards burn away Alma begins to laugh at the screams of the guards echoing through out the facility halls. Alma began walking through the halls she noticed the halls were all clear no one seemed to be present alma began to think to herself "that couldn't be all the guards that was nothing, they must have truly underestimated me." As Alma walks she notices all the rooms the scientists brought her into and tested her injecting her with chemicals and medicines and cut into her like a frog in a science lab. Alma kept walking until she got to a room that looked like a waiting room in a doctor's office. She walks past and goes to a big door on the other side of the room, it looks like a door to the _Outside_Alma reached in front of her and pushed open the door and saw a giant garden. When Alma thought of a garden she thought of life and colors but when she saw this garden she saw brown and black, none of the plants were living. Alma started walking through the garden looking at all the plants. She got half way through the garden when all of a sudden she hears a _zinging_ noise go past, her ear began to sting and hurt she put her hand to her ear and felt a warm wetness when she put her hand down she saw blood on her hand she then heard whispering in the distance. "You idiot you missed her she was an easy target you fool!" Alma looked up and noticed 47 snipers surrounding her on the garden walls and in the watch towers. Alma thought for a few seconds and then immediately dropped to her knees and began to cry. She screamed in a sad voice and said "All I wanted was freedom!" Once the guards saw and heard her they lowered they're weapons in pity. As soon as all the weapons were down, Alma looked up with her eyes glowing red and began to laugh and then shouted "I was born with no emotions, you imbecile, you just made the biggest mistake of your lives." As they ready they're weapons again they're heads explode. Alma notices it's almost as if its raining blood, she also notices that the garden walls are covered in blood.

Alma searches the garden for hours looking for a way out she sees that there is nothing that leads out of the garden. She suddenly and out of nowhere hears a voice calling to her; she stops to think of who it could be? She wonders if it's a guard that some how survived, or another child held captive in the facility? She then notices it's a grown woman's voice, it couldn't be a guard or a child. She quickly turns around to see that there are now giant trees covered in blood standing lively right next to the garden walls. She wonders why they are there and how they got there. She notices a dark spot that wasn't the brick of the garden walls it was a whole almost like a drain hole towards the bottom of the wall. She walks through the trees and looks through; she sees a bright light coming from inside. Alma gets down on her hands and knees and crawls into the hole. She then notices it's not a hole it's a walk way she stands up and walks through the walk way. As she begins to approach the light she sees a giant gate almost like the gates to heaven, it's made of gold and has two letters at the top of it A. W. Alma then thinks of her name Alma L. Wade. She stops to think could that represent my name? Alma reaches forward and opens the gate doors and walks forward into the world.


End file.
